legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
A Note To Be Taken
is the first quest in the Loss'end Questline. Requirements #Ruin Fyjorn, The Outer Regions, Scarnica, and Pinnacle of Echoes must be completed. (As it is a combo patch, it has high requirements) #Every player must be above Level 100. Objectives #Converse with Tylious Dawnbane. #Solve the clue. Description Tylious: 'Adventurer! A nice sight to see you here. Are you by any chance good at solving cryptics? Walkthrough Converse with Tylious. Ask him about the clue and see if you can solve it. Progress '''Tylious: '''Interesting. Could it be... (grabs head) Completion '''Tylious: '''Stick around friend. I'll need your help from here on out. No time to leave. Transcript *'Tylious: 'Hello adventurer. Before I can embark on what I would tell you next, I will need your full trust. You see, what I have can't be known to others. *Very well. *Tylious: Excellent. Here is what has been on my mind. A little piece of paper. Composed of mana, not tree bark. It has writing of a language unknown to myself. (shows you) *... *It's blank, Tylious. This isn't a joke? *Tylious: Preposterous. Don't kid with me. *No I'm serious. I actually can't see a thing. *Tylious: You can't see the glowing red font? *No. *Tylious: Maybe it was meant solely for my eyes. I'll say what is on it. (Tylious can't speak) *Is there a problem? *Tylious: Son of a bitch, it won't even let you speak what's on it. Let me try again. (No saying). Damn it. Maybe I can write it. Got any papyrus handy? *Yeah, here. *Tylious: Ok... no one is around. (tries writing it, fails) What the hell? Can I not replicate this thing? (paper cuts Tylious) *Tylious: Ah shit. Now I got blood all over it. I'll try and write it off. (Tylious writes one of the words mistakingly) *Tylious: Wait a minute. (writes what's on the paper) *You solved it? *Tylious: Yes... it requires blood to write. Like a sacrifice. That is some damned incantation. Anyways. Here you go. ''Deinde dicitur oratio, ut vos prius sacrificium de sanguine tuo. Praeterea, ego non amplificant. Sed mi carissime, oportet me auxilio vestro post Glaecings ubi primum occurrit simile. Sum capta est. Nisi cognoscatur spurium "dextris occident". Haurit me sunt quid agam amet on. Bellum. Fame. Peste. Etiam mors. Nunc, quaeso, est gratum. Eam mihi det libertatem. Si ego intelligo declinare, ut olim fuisti molestus. Sed nulla reminiscendo. Est enim clavis est quae requirit virtutem, quatuor equitum expandit super terram. Inuenio gradum paratus ero. Clavem aperit ostii mei. Haec nota scripsi est usura mea candentis sanguine. Sic igitur nullus tempus. Reperio testa Belli. Ubi erit procedere videretur. Obsecro. *Err... *Tylious: It looks as if it's a dead language. *Aren't you an expert on languages? *Tylious: I know Skelden, Cronian, Common tongue, and Elvish, to name a few. This one is not apparent. *Maybe I should go the Sancturia library... *Tylious: That floating island? Perhaps. But I can not go. I have to stay where I am or else the message starts to degrade. *I'll take it and decipher it. Meanwhile.... *I've deciphered it. Here is a note on what it says. It's written in Latin. In order to read the next sentence, you must first sacrifice some of your own blood. Furthermore, I will not elaborate. But my dear friend, I am need of your help, much like after Glaecings where we first met. I have been captured. None other than the bastard known as the "Right-Hand to Death". He drains me of what I am powered on. War. Famine. Pestilence. Even death. And now, I ask, is one favor. It will grant me freedom. If you decline I will understand, as I have been an nuisance in the past. But no reminiscing. There's a key that requires the four horsemen's power that I have spread across the land. Find it, and I will be one step ready. The key opens my doors. This note I wrote is using my own glowing blood. So no time. Find the shard of War. It will be where all go to be defeated. I beg you. *Tylious: So this message was written in blood. Hmm... similar to why it's required to replicate it. *You met this person on Glaecings? Where the hell is that? *Tylious: My blood... '''his blood. The Blood of the Brothers... *Tylious? *Tylious: War is Strife. Famine is Paucity. Pestilence is Contagion. Death is the Ending. The ending. *Dude, seriously. *Tylious: He is the vestige of Death. My god... no... *You know who it is? *(tylious grabs his head) *Tylious: The one I would call a brother... *Galeron? *Tylious: Why the hell would it be Galeron? Fool! He killed me! *Oh right, sorry... *Tylious: ANYWAYS. Adventurer, you'll find out everything. We must go to where defeat is abundant. Rewards *5 Gold. Category:Loss'end Questline quests